Generally, a brake system, such as a disc brake system, includes a rotor, a caliper body, a support bracket, and two or more brake pads, such as an inboard brake pad and outboard brake pad on opposing sides of the rotor. The two or more brake pads are mounted and located adjacent to the support bracket so that the brake pads move axially, along the rotor axis, a piston bore axis, or both, toward and away from the rotor. The brake system may include a pad clip that attaches to the brake system between the support bracket and the brake pads so that the brake pads are retained within the brake system and move along the pad clip. The disc brake system may also include one or more springs to assist in retracting the brake pads away from a rotor when the brakes are released, and the one or more springs may be a part of the pad clip. Examples of pad clips and pad retraction springs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,318,503; 6,003,642; and 5,699,882; and U.S. application Ser. Nos. 13/861,549 and 14/188,980; all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
In non-braking conditions, the brake system may experience forces that move one or more components of the brake system into contact with each other, creating a rattling noise that may be audible to an occupant of the vehicle in which the brake system is installed. The industry is constantly seeking new and improved pad clips to reduce the sliding resistance of the brake pads along the support bracket; prevent elements within the brake system from directly contacting other elements within the brake system (e.g., preventing a brake pad from directly contacting the support bracket); reduce noise, vibration, and harshness; or a combination thereof.
A challenge faced in creating pad clips is that in the manufacturing process, expensive tooling is required. For example, creating a pad clip may require a 36 stage progressive die. This may result in a complicated tool that is expensive, requires long lead times, and is difficult to troubleshoot or modify. Also, once tooled, there is little flexibility in making design changes. As such, the pad clips are not easily customizable for various brake systems, thereby requiring separate tooling for each brake system or any modifications to a brake system, which increases costs for the manufacturer and the purchaser. In addition, the multi-stage die requires a high tonnage press, thereby further increasing stamping costs.
Another challenge faced in creating pad clips is the significant amount of waste generated during the manufacturing process, which may be due to the complex shape of the pad clip. In some instances, more material is scrapped than is used in the finished part. For example, for every 9 gram pad clip produced, an additional 31 grams of material may be scrapped due to the shape of the part.
It would be attractive to have a brake system that is free of audible rattling during running, non-braking conditions, or both. There is this a need for a pad clip that provides stability to the brake pad, prevents or reduces contact between elements of the brake system, and reduces noise, vibration and harshness. There is further a need for a pad clip with flexibility in customization and modification, reduced manufacturing costs, reduced waste material produced, or a combination thereof.